The present disclosure generally relates to a system and method for coordinating arrival and departure time, and more particularly relates to a system and a machine-implemented method of calculating and notifying individuals of departure times in order to arrive at a meeting at a desired time.
People meet in groups to collaborate on ideas and for social gatherings. However, it is often difficult to coordinate arrival and departure times for each individual who attends a meeting due to numerous factors, such as travel time and distance. As a result, individuals arrive to a meeting at different times, and those who arrive early spend time waiting for the arrival of the entire party or group. To coordinate arrival times, individuals generally communicate with each other via text messages, emails, or phone calls to notify one another of his or her whereabouts.